Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by when the night grows old
Summary: Kurt stopped singing the short little tune before he planted a small, barely-there kiss to Audrey's forehead. She was sleeping yet again. Kurt sighed unbelievable at how flawless life was right at this moment. Sequel to 'And All the Little Things You Do'


**A/N: sort of sequel to 'And All the Little Things You Do' but can be read alone.**

**And also, I'm sorry I haven't updated R&R, been having writers block for the next chapter D:**

**I'll start soon, I promise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shh, be quiet! I don't want her to wake up!" Kurt hushed Blaine. Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. He watched as the little bundle of joy squirmed in the pink blanket.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She just looks…so _beautiful_," Blaine was hovering over his husband and his newborn daughter smiling softly with tears in his eyes. Blaine nearly gasped as her little eyes opened revealing the icy blue irises looking up into his own eyes. "She has your eyes." Blaine stated, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I guess she does. But I think she has your nose," The little baby let out a small burp, making both her daddies giggle. This caused her face to break into a breath-taking smile, and little giggle-like noises to escape her lips. "And your smile."

"Probably my sense of humor, too. Only _I _would laugh at my own flatulence." Kurt tore his eyes away from his daughter to look at his husband with amused eyes.

"Well, so much for keeping her asleep," Kurt spoke softly. "Oh," Kurt felt his eyes well with tears as his daughter gripped onto his finger, just holding on. "Hi Audrey." Kurt spoke barely above a whisper, he was entranced by his daughter's beauty, and Blaine couldn't blame him.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head before burying his nose in Kurt's soft, product-free hair. "I wonder who she's gonna be like. With our luck, she'll probably be a diva," Kurt gently elbowed Blaine in the arm. "Not that I mind, really. It just means she'll be like this daddy," Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders protectively. "Rather than _this_ one." Kurt smiled softly.

Their little family moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That must be mom and dad. You'll bring her downstairs, yeah?" Blaine stepped from behind the rocking chair before leaning over to give his husband a soft kiss.

As Blaine retreated from the room, Kurt turned his eyes back to Audrey, he sighed happily. Life had never been more perfect. Audrey yawned with her little mouth in an 'o' shape and Kurt giggled at the sight.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Kurt stopped singing the short little tune before he planted a small, barely-there kiss to Audrey's forehead. She was sleeping yet again. Kurt sighed unbelievable at how flawless life was right at this moment.

He thought of his loving, caring, beautiful and wonderfully supportive husband. And then he thought of his extremely generous surrogate and best friend, Rachel Berry. Then he thought of his mom and dad sitting in the living room right now, probably getting their ears talked off by an excited Blaine. His dad has always been supportive and accepting of him and Blaine and their decisions. His mom had treated him like a son from the moment her and Burt were together.

Kurt smiled through his reminiscing. He then stood from the rocking chair and looked out the window at the sun shining high in the afternoon sky. Everything in life was faultless at this point, and though it had taken a lot to get to this point, Kurt was happy for whatever higher power had given him this amazing, crazy, beautiful, dysfunctional life.

Yeah, he'll probably be up all night with a crying Audrey. And he'll probably need to help Blaine change her diaper. He'll probably have to show Blaine how to mix Audrey's formula, for the third time today. He probably won't get enough sleep for his own liking, and he'll probably have to sacrifice part of his morning routine in favor of taking care of Audrey's needs first. But Kurt wouldn't change his life for the world.

_Please don't take my sunshine away.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so! Just a drabble of sorts :P I got in the mood to write something cute, and this is the product of that! :D**

**I'm sorry if there's any confusion with Kurt calling Carole mom instead of Carole, I just figured at this point in his life he'd be calling Carole mom. So yeah :P**

**reviews would be LOVELY!**


End file.
